User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Josie Lane - Hazel Lorain # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale # Phoebe Tonkins - Artemis Dalton # Jeon Jungkook - Damon Nyron # Tori Kelly - Noria Caverly # Ethan Dolan - Aiden Lytle # Daniel Sharman - Axel Zenon # Minka Kelly - Delilah Allerton # Nina Dobrev - Aria Marino RESERVED MODELS None Vee USED MODELS # Kendall Jenner - Carmen Joyce # Gigi Hadid - Summer Flores # Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi # Elle Fanning - Jaden Levine # Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson # Manu Rios - Jordan Taylor # Cara Delevingne - Cassia Rivera # Miranda Kerr - Ruby Walker # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Blake Lively - Astrid Delacort # Rachel Skartsen - Kate Meyers RESERVED MODEL #Lucy Hale - Feb 5 #Logan Lerman - Feb 5 Sofie am using #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Anne Hathaway - Cosima Bettencourt #Margot Robbie - Beatrice de Adel #Lana Condor - Elena Levine reserved [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Mayuri Spalding: Parvana, from the Breadwinner # Ingrid Mirjah: Ingrid Nilsen, aka MissGlamorazzi # Adelaide Luciani: Brooklyn and Bailey McKnight (two identical twin models approved by Z-FunWithBooks) RESERVED MODELS # Sushmita Sen - February 11, 2019 Crystal # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne (storyline) # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed (storyline) # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell (storyline) # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Hope Norris: Zendaya (shared with Via) # Emily Archer: Amy Pond # Eliza McCray: India Eisley # Zane Capel: Zac Efron # Charlotte Wright: Ciara Bravo # Ember Barnes: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Bella Anderson: Stefanie Scott # Wolf Monarch: Hayden Sumerall # Scarlett Joyce: Kylie Jenner (shared with Sophia) # Diego Martins: Daniel Skye (shared with Alpha) # Echo Provasi: Nicole Anderson Reserved Models: Jay Ullua - January 12th Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela #Alex Steele: Aymeric Jett Montaz #Delta Windshire: Emily Skinner #Vixen Monarch: Julia Tomasone #Keade Lyric: Devyn Nekoda Reserved Models: Willow Shields - February 12 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Tenzing Torgay Trainor: Alexander Rodriguez RESERVED MODELS None 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin # Jonathan Whitesell - Xander Stars # Rose McIver - Lotus Parsons # Jared S. Gilmore - Calix Jace # Julian Morris - Robin Asker RESERVED MODELS: # Grace Van Dien- December 7 [[User:Rararobin14|'Via']] USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods #Dove Cameron (sharing with Hannah :) -Nory Benton #Noah Centino-Kace Wilson #Lily Collins (shared with Rida :) -Briana Atickon #Zendaya-Angel Fox #Chris Colfer-Logan Beckett Reserved Chris Colfer-Feb 8 Haille Steinfeld-Febury 8 SuldreenSong # Rowan Blanchard- Radelle Mir # Natalie Portman- Rhea Libre # Mena Massoud- Sol Falkor Z USED: # Hayley LeBlanc- Lena Clark # Piper McLean - Serena Evers # Jason Grace - Ethan Parks # Naomi Scott - Kaitlyn Ford #Corey Fogelmanis - Conner Winds #Luna Blaise - Ariadne Rene Reserved- none at the moment, subject to change Gildie-Everblaze USED: # Grace Phipps - Celia Colmyre TheBookShelf USED: # Jenna Ortega - Celine Astrov # Alia Bhatt - Francesca Demane # Emily Rudd- Amelie Grove # Selena Gomez- Juniper Kix # Jayden Bartels- Embry Greene # Ariana Grande- Breanne Colins Galexia the ARMY USED: # Irene(Red Velvet)-Stara Lynn Lee # Momo(Twice)-Lyanna Ann Forest Category:Roleplay Help